


"Negotiation"

by duneline



Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Lucifer faces his darker version...Warning: this fiction contains disturbing themes.Pseudo-incest and selfcest.Lucifer Morningstar/ Dan Espinoza/ Lucifer Morningstar.Lucifer Morningstar/ Lucifer Morningstar.Comments will be moderated.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar / Dan Espinoza/ Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar/ Lucifer Morningstar, Nathaniel Samael Espinoza/ Joseph Emmanuel Rogers-Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/ Michael Morningstar
Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927837
Kudos: 3





	"Negotiation"

**Author's Note:**

> Samael Morningstar is original Lucifer.

"Negotiation."

Disclaimer: The characters in the Lucifer series are the exclusive property of their respective authors, as well as the Marvel characters ( Marvel and Disney for the Avengers, Netflix and DC for Lucifer).  
I get no financial benefit from this fiction.  
Continuation of " Quiproquo ".

The Avengers were on the alert, adopting a fighting posture and ready to ward off an attack from the archangel facing them.

Lucifer observed his original counterpart and discerned, among the violence and murderous madness emanating from his aura, an indescribable suffering. He thought he saw himself again, thousands of years ago, bitter, disillusioned and disappointed by his family in that Lucifer of the original timeline, and he knew what could bring his other self back to reason.

Joseph instinctively placed himself in front of Nathaniel, whom the King of Hell of the original reality stared at insistently and suspiciously.

"-So then you would be my son, but from another universe?" assumed the latter, almost with sadness in the sound of his voice. You look like me but you have his eyes... "

The archangel's gaze became absent and melancholy, and Nathaniel's heart was filled with compassion and sympathy for the lost version and beyond any redemption of his father.

"-Michael," called Lucifer, beckoning the Avengers to stand still. Get your ass over here! »

Michael, Lucifer's twin brother, appeared out of nowhere. Dressed in an elegant, dark suit, his blond hair neatly combed, he walked with indecipherable blue eyes over his brother and friends, as well as the original version of his twin.

Steve couldn't help but blush and lower his eyes as he felt Michael's gaze lingering on his person and Lucifer sighed, blasé. Ah, the famous romance between Captain America and his twin! The Master of the Underworld had almost forgotten that...

"-Explain to me," said Lucifer, accusingly. Why didn't Father raise Daniel and Nathaniel? Why did he let my other self be consumed by fury and vengeance? »

Michael cast a sympathetic glance at his twin of original reality before calmly replying:

"-Daniel did not wish to come back to life. He was traumatized by the experiences at the hands of unscrupulous scientists and the loss of his son. He wanted to stay with Father, but his soul was badly damaged and Daniel was no longer the same person he was on Earth. At his request, Father erased all memories of his life on Earth as Dan Espinoza. »

Lucifer from the original timeline stifled a sob, realizing how much Daniel had to suffer for his soul to be irretrievably lost.

" -I know what can stop this crusade. "said the archangel, staring intently and gravely at his twin in the eyes.

Michael shuddered, taken aback by his brother's silent suggestion.

"-Are you sure, Samael?" he asked, wanting to make sure his twin understood the implications of his idea.

Tony, having witnessed the mute exchange of the two brothers, suddenly realized what Lucifer was planning.

"-No," he protested, in a categorically firm tone.

It was a complete loss. Michael, with a snap of his fingers, brought Daniel into the original timeline.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

Dan, disoriented by his leap into reality to the cataclysmic future, took some time to come to his senses.

His eyes widened in horror at the desolation, the ruins and the many corpses that were decomposing in the streets and came to rest on the author of this apocalypse.

Lucifer of the original timeline did not dare to face Daniel's gaze, knowing that he would see only condemnation, repulsion and horror.

Dan observed the archangel at length, silent and impenetrable features. He finally moved towards the original version of his angel, looked him in the eyes and unexpectedly threw himself into the arms of this Lucifer.

"-Daniel, I'm so sorry," original Lucifer murmured, nesting his face on the young man's shoulder and sobbing. I couldn't protect you. I lost you before I knew how much you meant to me. »

Dan kindly held him against him and whispered comforting words in his ear. Lucifer noticed that the aura of his other self was gradually losing its darkness and noted the confused then horrified looks of the other Lucifer.

He seemed to see for the first time the devastation and death that his fury had wrought upon the Earth. Collapsed and devastated by what he had caused, the archangel collapsed to the blood-soaked ground and hid his face under his hands.

"-Father, what have I done?" he groaned, tears of remorse sliding down his cheeks. Oh, Father! What have I done? Kill me, I beg you! »

Michael approached the tormented angel wielding his sword and decided to grant the Lucifer's request.

"-No!" Daniel refused, and stepped in between the two angels.

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Stephen, Clint, and Scott rallied around their friend Dan and formed a protective barrier between the young man and Michael.

Nathaniel and Joseph did not intervene, placidly observing the scene. Lucifer, a half-smile on his lips, avoided any involvement on his part. Waiting.

The archangel was not disappointed. A benevolent voice from heaven was heard and said:

"-I am just as guilty as Samael in the destruction and death of billions of innocent souls. I cannot and will not undo my actions because we must face the consequences of our actions. I will erase this reality and the reality from which you come will be the only one in this universe from now on. Only Daniel, Nathaniel, Michael and myself will remain of this original reality until the time indefinite."

Having finished expressing His divine will, God's voice fell silent and the time-space fabric of original reality slowly disintegrated, erasing the world of death and desolation around the Avengers and the angels.

The original Lucifer began to dissolve, before the eyes of Daniel, who shouted:

"-Father, give him the chance to repent, I beg of you! I want him in my life and in Nathaniel's life too! »

Astonished, the archangel lifted his head and met Daniel's compassionate and loving gaze as he smiled and embraced him.

Lucifer, with nonchalance and a sweet smile, gave Daniel his support and approval, wrapping his counterpart and the father of his child in a loving and protective embrace.

Astonished at first, Nathaniel, Joseph, and Michael joined them and joined forces to prevent the disintegration of the original Lucifer. They understood Dan and Lucifer's approach.

Tony and Steve looked at each other, indecisive and sharing the reluctance to have a celestial being responsible for billions of deaths in their reality.

Then Tony finally shrugged his shoulders, resigned to welcoming another Lucifer into their world.

"-Why not, Capsicle?" sighed the vigilante genius. Either way, we can put him under house arrest with our national wizard.

"-I'm not your prison guard for all supernatural beings. "Stephen replied, both incisively and annoyed, creating a portal to their reality.

"Yeah, yeah. " thought Tony, mockingly, as he stepped through the portal after his angelic friends and allies.

...................................................................................................................................................................................

Samael took care of preparing Nathaniel's bottle of milk under the inquisitive and attentive eye of his godfather. He smiled, amused by Stark's vigilant supervision, which he had been paying attention to since he had belonged, with God's consent, to the one and only timeline in this universe.

Daniel brought Nathaniel from his room and settled on the couch in the living room of the Espinoza-Morningstar estate.

\- "This is it!" said Lucifer, emerging from a magic portal. Steve and Michael finalized the purchase of the house next door to ours. Hello, Tony! »  
Without worrying more about Tony's presence in their living room, Lucifer greeted his husband Daniel with a chaste and tender kiss on the forehead and on his way to the kitchen, he nibbled, briefly, the skin on Samael's neck in a delicious hickey.

Tony didn't pay attention to the outpouring, on the verge of indecency, of love between the two Lucifers, knowing that the archangels liked to shock him. The billionaire suspected that he would often see the provocations of Lucifer and Samael, since, to Tony's dismay, Daniel had united his life with the two Lucifers.

"-I came here to tell you that Nathaniel and Joseph have gone back to exploring the multiverse," said Tony, blushing under Dan's unmistakable smile as he suspected the real reason for his friend's visit. And all with Strange's blessing. »

Dan smiles at him warmly and gratefully: not unaware of the real reason for Tony's constant and almost daily presence at the Espinoza-Morningstar, the young man was trying to reassure his friend that he was safe with his two husbands and that the "Ross" episode could not happen again.

He knew that this was one of the ways Tony expressed his uncertainty about Samael and his guilt for not having been able to protect him from Ross's henchmen. So Dan accepted with indulgence the visits of his friend under pretexts, sometimes unusual and incongruous, which amused Lucifer and Samael.

It was Pepper who came to fetch her husband and bring him back to the marital home when the billionaire lingered too long at their friends' house.

"-Thank you for the news," said Lucifer, sitting next to Daniel and his son. You are welcome to share our dinner tonight. Samael is cooking today. »

Daniel discreetly pinched his husband, calling him to order because he knew that Tony, having childish attitudes, would run away as soon as it was Samael's turn to cook.

"-Very nice of you, HellBoy," said Tony, who made his way to the front door. But I will have to decline your invitation: Pepper is preparing my special dish tonight. Good evening, Angel's family! »

Lucifer and Samael burst out laughing, under Dan's amused look of reproach.

.....................................................................................................................................................................

The surface of the lake reflected the myriad of stars shining in the moonless skies of New York City. Samael, in red silk pajamas, gazed at the lake and the houses whose contours could be seen in the dark of night.

Lucifer, getting out of the bed where their husband Daniel was sleeping, saw him at the window of their marital room and moving silently, he embraced him by the waist and placed heaps of little kisses along Samael's neck.

Samael sighed with pleasure, his eyes closed and bowed. Then without brutality, delicately, he detached himself from his husband's embrace and pulled himself, with regret, from Lucifer's impassioned lips.

"-In a teasing mood, darling?" said Lucifer, with a sensual, lascivious and playful smile. Hmmm, I appreciate..."

Samael pushed away his husband's tempting hands and shaking his head, he said:

"-I've been thinking a lot, Lucifer. You are aware that I have a darker side than you, and unlike you, I would not hesitate to take a life if necessary. With my liabilities in the other reality, I will have less scruples about using violence or extreme means to get a confession or whatever I want. I'm not you, Lucifer. I love Daniel, our son, and I care for you. »

Lucifer, hurt by Samael's words, wanted to retreat and flee, but his husband, knowing himself and knowing him, caught up with him sharply and held him against him.

"-Honey, I misspoke," excused Samael tactfully. I have become attached to you and I assure you that I will kill whoever dares to touch a single hair of your head. I'm happy to be with you and Daniel. But I need other things. »

Lucifer, a voluntary prisoner in Samael's arms, relaxed when he heard the confession of feelings for him and a glimmer of understanding came over him.

"-Do you need to evolve to appreciate life as a couple, darling? deduced Lucifer, serious and understanding. You haven't followed the same life course as I have. Okay, Samael. How about this? You take over Chloe's consulting job in L.A. and you run Lux with Maze, weekdays. The nights of the week are yours, too, and you're free to spend them with whoever you want. But the weekends and their nights, you come back to us. Deal?"

Lucifer felt tears streaming down his neck and didn't comment, guessing that Samael was moved and relieved at the negotiation.

" - Thank you, honey. " Samael articulated, through his tears and rubbing his wet cheek against his husband's warm cheek.

Lucifer intertwined his fingers with Samael's and prayed softly:

"-Live your life, the week, as you wish, as long as you don't forget with whom you've joined your life. Please, Samael. »

He received a fiery, passionate kiss for any answer.

...............................................................................................................................................................

One painting showed a young man holding a baby in his arms and surrounded by two brown men with similar features.

The three men radiated happiness and projected an image of a united and serene family. 

The young blonde Brittany noticed, intimidated by the solemn presence of the painting which was framed on the wall opposite the wide bed, the wedding rings on the fingers of the three men.

Samael, busy wringing sighs from a young brown ephebe, realized that the young blonde had not joined them. He moved away from the young brunette and followed Brittany's perplexed gaze.

"-Are you married?" asked the young woman, staring at Daniel's portrait and admiring the beauty of his face.

-Something wrong with that, babe?" Samael said casually. My two husbands, Daniel and Lucifer. »

The handsome brown ephebe watched the portrait of Lucifer with interest and greed, not asking himself any questions about the fact that his one-night lover was married to two men, one of whom was the perfect look-alike of Lux's owner.

"-No," denied the blonde Brittany, bewildered by Samael's dash-for-dash resemblance to Lucifer. You married your look-alike? »

Samael savoured the naive and stupid question of his blonde lover and serving a glass of champagne to the young brunette, he raised the stakes, amused:

"-No, my twin! In the time of the phaarons, incest was not a problem but encouraged to preserve the blue blood of the dynasty, babe. »

Samael's dark eyes flamed subtly as they landed on the young woman.

"-If that's a problem, the door is this way! »

Brittany could not take her eyes off the hypnotizing gaze of the master of the house and confessed, in an absent voice:

"-No, it's hot! »

Lux's owner's eyes returned to their dark color and Samael glanced at the phrase, "My body is yours but my soul and heart belong to Daniel, Lucifer and Nathaniel. " written underneath the painting:

"- Let's share a night to remember, my darlings! »

The end.

The 5/05/20  
Duneline


End file.
